l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Harry et Tom sont toujours ensemble, dans toutes leurs vies. Une fois frère, une fois ennemis, une chose ne change pas, ils sont toujours l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre... Inséparables.


**Sordide Halloween, tout le monde !**

**Pour célébrer cette superbe fête pleine de citrouilles, de bonbons et de travestis (oui, c'est ma fête préférée^^), je publie cet OS écrit il y a suuuuuuuuuper longtemps, mais qui me tien vraiment à cœur...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Sekai.**

**PS : pour Ferz, navré, Venin n'avancera définitivement pas, pardonne moi !  
**

* * *

C'est l'histoire de deux enfants.

Deux garçons qui n'auraient pas dus venir au monde.

Une fois ennemis, une fois frères, passant d'affrontements à protection, de blessures à compassion, ils connurent haine et amour au même titre.

Ils connurent la douleur, aussi.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû naître ! »

« Viens, Tom... finissons en comme on a commencé : ensemble ! » et recommençons...

.

[POV Voldemort]

_Je te connais mieux que quiconque, toi mon vaillant ennemi._

_Eux ne peuvent pas comprendre, eux n'imaginent pas ce qui nous lie, par delà cette guerre. Par delà le fait que tu sois devenu mon horcruxe._

_Ce qui nous lie est en plus, en nous, dans nos esprits et nos corps._

_Tu as sûrement la prétention d'appeler ça de l'amour, moi je préfère ne pas mettre de nom dessus._

_Les mots n'ont jamais été que des mensonges, je le sais, je les manie depuis des années pour manipuler mes mangemorts. De la même manière que les utilise Dumbledore sur toi._

_Lui as-tu parlé de ce que tu ressens, pensant qu'il ne te jugerait pas ?_

_Lui as-tu dis ton attirance, mélangée à la peur de moi ? Et ta détermination à me vaincre malgré tout ?_

_C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas dans ton esprit._

_Je comprends ta haine, ta peur, je comprends ta reconnaissance pour Dumbledore, ta tendresse pour ce loup-garou de Lupin, ton amour pour ton parrain et tes amis..._

_Mais ta détermination ?_

_Celle que tu avais déjà à onze ans alors que je n'étais qu'une monstruosité sur le crâne d'un homme._

_Celle qui t'as fait brandir une stupide épée face à un basilique immense devant lequel tu aurais dû trembler de peur._

_Celle qui brillait dans tes yeux alors que tu te levais pour venir m'affronter dans un duel alors que tu n'avais que quatorze ans._

_Celle que je nomme ''chance'' devant mes généraux, et dont je me moque face à toi._

_Mais tu me connais mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu sais que je ne te méprise pas, que j'ai du respect pour toi._

_C'est normal, je n'ai de respect pour personne, sauf pour moi..._

_Donc toi, par procuration, car cela fait des années que nous ne sommes plus deux êtres distincts, opposés et antagoniste, mais deux jumeaux d'esprit, destinés à s'autodétruire._

_Cela aussi, tu le sais..._

.

C'était juste deux frères dont les parents sont morts. Juste deux petits garçons bruns, l'un aux yeux émeraude, l'autre aux yeux rubis, qui faisaient peur à leur famille d'accueil.

Chaque jour, la femme les frappait sans la moindre considération. Chaque jour, le mari leur donnait des ordres qui les épuisaient mentalement et physiquement.

Le grand frère, celui aux yeux émeraudes, encaissait toujours le plus de coups, sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais laisser le brun aux yeux rubis intervenir.

Il fallait que son petit frère reste sauf, il fallait qu'il reste pur.

Alors il prenait les coups et les corvées, cachant son frère dans son dos, le protégeant de la douleur du monde.

.

[**POV Harry**]

**Cela a commencé il y a très longtemps, ça ne m'est pas tombé dessus d'un coup.**

**Cette drôle de relation est née à notre première rencontre, quand je n'avais qu'un an. Mais elle n'a commencé à éclore de mon côté que des années plus tard, en apprenant l'existence du monde magique.**

**Ma vie s'est construite en fonction de toi, après.**

**Au rythme de mes cauchemars et de nos affrontements.**

**Tu ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, tu refuses l'idée que ce soit une sorte d'amour étrange, car tu n'y as jamais cru.**

**Tu n'as pas peur de cette relation, tu l'acceptes comme un acquis.**

**C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, que tu ne l'utilises pas contre moi, ce n'est pas ''logique''. Mais bizarrement je le comprends. Tout comme je comprends tout de toi.**

**Trop de choses nous rassemblaient, et au début ça me faisait peur.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que je ressemblais autant à un mage noir psychopathe ? Pourquoi aimait-il les mêmes lieu****x que moi ? Pourquoi se méfiait-il des mêmes personnes que moi ?**

**Dumbledore m'a dit « ce n'est pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, mais vos différences ».**

**Je le crois, bien sûr, Dumbledore est moins fou que tu ne l'imagines.**

**Je sais que tu deviens paranoïaque, ou plutôt que tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne fais confiance en personne, sauf en toi-même.**

**Et en moi, aussi, tu sais que jamais je ne retournerais ma veste. Tu sais que je te ferais toujours face, sans montrer la peur qui me tord le ventre, et c'est pour ça que tu me respectes.**

**Car je sais que tu me respectes pour ma persévérance. Même si je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement une chance d'emporter cette guerre où on m'a impliqué contre mon grès, même si je ne sais pas comment parvenir à une quelconque victoire, sinon en restant déterminé et inflexible, je garderais espoir envers et contre tout.**

**Pourtant ton pouvoir m'attire comme l'abeille par les fleurs, sans que jamais je ne l'accepte.**

**Ta personnalité aussi, ton influence sur les autres esprits. Je te jalouse ces capacités, tout comme tu m'envies certaines de mes qualités.**

**Tu envies ma jeunesse et mon entourage. Car si tu avais eu des amis comme les miens pour te soutenir et te tenir tête à l'époque, peut-être que tu ne serais pas aussi malheureux.**

**Tu ne l'avoueras jamais, bien sûr, tu es trop sûr de toi pour accepter l'idée que je sois plus serein grâce à ce sentiment que tu méprises : l'amour.**

**Tu as d'autres idéaux. Pas de pureté de sang contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire.**

**Moi je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui te fait te battre.**

**C'est la puissance, c'est de savoir que plus personne ne peut te faire de mal, c'est de te sentir supérieur qui t'as décidé à te dresser contre tant de personnes, de faire cette guerre aussi meurtrière qu'égoïste.**

**Tu te fiches d'être égoïste, tu l'acceptes comme tu désires être loin de tout.**

**Par peur, peut-être, je n'en suis pas sûr.**

**C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi, exactement...**

**Pourquoi haïs-tu autant l'univers ?**

.

Puis il y a eu ce jour, la femme avait été plus violente que d'habitude, sa journée s'était mal passée.

Alors elle avait déversé sa colère sur le frère aîné, sans aucune considération, le blessant à la tête, faisant couler du sang, frappant fort, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'écroule.

Alors le plus jeune avait hurlé, s'était interposé, s'était allongé sur le corps inerte pour prendre les coups à sa place.

Il avait eu mal, très mal. Plus mal qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il ne s'écarta jamais, et s'évanouit à son tour.

.

_L'amour, c'est une idée que tu as toujours chéri, que tu crois tout puissant._

_Plus puissant que moi._

_Tu penses même que c'est l'amour de ta mère qui t'as sauvé du sortilège de la mort._

_Mais ce n'était pas cela, je ne sais pas quel sort ancien cette sang de bourbe a utilisé, mais tu es bien naïf pour avoir cru cette déclaration du vieux fou qui te sert de directeur._

_Même si je sais qu'en réalité tu es moins naïf, pur et parfait que tes alliés se plaisent à croire._

_Je sais tes envies malsaines, tes vices secrets, honteux. Je sais tes peurs, ta haine et tes failles. Je ne connais pas ton enfance, ni les détails de ta scolarité. Mais je sais qui sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi._

_Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu te rapproches de quelqu'un, tu augmente les chances de cette personne de mourir. Tu le sais et tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu te prépares déjà au deuil et à la culpabilité._

_Et tu t'assombris, chaque jour un peu plus, te rapprochant de moi sans t'en rendre compte._

_Il y a un proverbe qui se vérifie avec nous, et qui met un nom sur cette relation que nous entretenons depuis des années._

_Veux-tu l'entendre, Potter ?_

_« Choisissez bien vos ennemis, vous finirez par leur ressembler... »_

.

Quand le plus âgé s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu le corps sanglant de son frère, il était rentré dans une rage folle, il s'était levé et avait couru jusque dans la cuisine, avait pris un couteau et avait égorgée le couple dans son sommeil.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait pas que son frère soit blessé.

Le sang giclait, l'homme s'éveilla.

Il s'y été mal prit.

Alors l'enfant recommença, encore et encore, plantant la lame dans le ventre de l'homme, dans ses jambes, sur son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme ne bougea plus, allongé sur le sol, et l'enfant retourna lentement vers le corps de son frère.

Il était vivant, il ouvrit ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui maculait leurs deux corps.

Il tendit les bras, le plus âgé l'enlaça pour le relever.

-partons...

.

**C'est sous la pression de leurs regards, et le grondement de ma gorge, que j'ai décidé de me battre.**

**C'est pour les cadavres des anciens héros, et les corps encore chauds de mes frères d'armes que je ne baisse pas les bras.**

**C'est vrai que tu me connais mieux que quiconque, et que tu peux me comprendre.**

**Mais tu es trop sûr de toi, tu me sous-estimes.**

**Tu n'as pas compris que je te connais encore plus que le réciproque. ****Et c'est ça, cette idée que tu ne peux accepter par fierté, et cet orgueil qui t'aveugle qui me feront gagner cette guerre...**

**Parce que je vais gagner, tu ne dois pas en douter : je gagnerais sans le moindre doute.**

**Je ne m'en remettrai pas, je le sais, et je ne survivrais plus sans toi à vaincre.**

**On se reverra aux enfers, Voldemort !**

.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de sang, cette nuit là, beaucoup de souffrance aussi.

Mais les enfants pouvaient être heureux maintenant.

Oui, il leur était permis de connaître le bonheur après tout cela, après toute cette vie de martyr, après l'autre vie, aussi, avant même que leurs corps soient créés, cette vie toute aussi douloureuse, cette vie de guerre et de magie, cette vie de peur aussi.

Tout avait été douleur, trop longtemps, trop de fois.

Et maintenant, le bonheur leur sera accordé, c'est une fée qui a dit ça, c'est elle...

.

_« Aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », dit la prophétie. Dumbledore a compris que l'un de nous devait tuer l'autre._

_Je l'avais compris aussi comme cela, à l'époque._

_Mais finalement, peut-être que c'est bien plus fort, bien plus puissant que ce vieux fou peut l'imaginer._

_Aucun de nous ne peux vivre, tout simplement._

_À un moment ou un autre, l'un d'entre nous parviendra à descendre l'autre... Et le rejoindra aussitôt._

_Car Aucun d'entre nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et aucun d'entre nous ne peut vivre sans l'autre._

_Car nous vivons pour cette prophétie._

_Et une fois accomplie, nous n'aurons plus rien à faire ici bas..._

.

La fée avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient vivre qu'à deux, qu'ensemble, l'un contre l'autre ou l'un pour l'autre mais sans personne pour s'interposer entre leur relation car elle était pure et puissante, plus qu'aucune autre.

La fée l'avait prédit et elle avait raison.

À partir de ce jour où les cadavres d'adultes gisaient sur le sol de leur chambre, Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor purent s'aimer comme des frères, après s'être détesté comme des adversaires...

À la fin de la vie des deux plus grands sorciers du XXe siècle deux enfants naquirent. Et à la fin de la vie des deux frères, deux autres personnes apparurent sur terre, l'un avec des yeux émeraude, l'autre avec des yeux rubis. Ils connurent la douleur et l'amour, ils connurent la haine et la détresse... Mais toujours l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre.

Peut-être que les plus grands adversaires de l'Histoire avaient leurs yeux, peut-être que les plus grands martyres possédaient leurs âmes.

Donc cette histoire recommença, encore et encore, parce qu'elle n'est pas faite pour se terminer un jour, parce que quand deux personnes sont autant liées de leur vivant, même la mort n'a aucune influence sur cela.


End file.
